


Something in the Air

by Boy_On_Strings



Series: Spiced to Flavor [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Control Issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_On_Strings/pseuds/Boy_On_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott catches a new scent in the air that is both familiar and intoxicating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> One of (or any of, in combo or not) Allison, Stiles, or Jackson changes something innocuous about themselves (e.g. their shampoo or cologne or the type of juice they drink at breakfast, etc.). The new smell this creates on them drives Scott to levels of horniness he didn't know were possible, and he HAS to act on it. No non-con.

* * *

Scott tried to force his way through the crowd of people in the hallway. Music pressed down on him, reverberating in his chest. The party was in full swing and the sensory input had him reeling under the onslaught.

There was something in the air. It had a hold on Scott, had him by the throat. He couldn't think, could barely breathe. He could practically taste it but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He'd first caught wind of it at school earlier. The smell was a small thing then, faint, picking at the edge of his consciousness. He'd caught wind of it just outside the Chemistry lab in the morning. Scott had run away. Left school early and tried to escape. The memory of it though had haunted him all day.

He'd heard Jackson was having a party and he thought going to it, mixing with all the people, would clear it from his mind. He thought there would only be booze, Doritos, and the mingled scent of so many people that he could get away from it for a short time.

Scott had come to the party thinking it would take his mind off the nameless thing that was torturing him. He had been wrong, he had been so wrong. It was too much, there were too many people but it didn't matter because the scent was there, it was everywhere.

He panted raggedly; he needed to get to it, needed to find out what it was. He thought he might go insane if he didn't. Someone was going to need to tie him up, handcuff him, or hit him with a tranquilizer, maybe all of those things. He wasn't sure it would be enough.

He kept walking, kept searching. There was something familiar about it. He needed to get out of the press of people, needed to escape. Needed whatever it was that had set his blood on fire. He wanted to bury his face in that scent, breathe it in, roll around in it until it was the only thing there was.

He stumbled toward the steps that led to second floor. He had to get out of press of people, needed to escape. He made it to the top and everything went to hell. It was there too, the thing, the thing he needed.

Downstairs it had been pervasive but different, something off from the thing he needed. Here it was pure; it got into his lungs and made his spine quiver, his stomach shake with desire. He sniffed the air, panting, his mouth was watering and when he glanced in the mirror that decorated the hall he saw his eyes were full of twisting amber light.

Scott tried to take a deep and calming breath but it made it worse. He put his hands on the wall and let his head hang down. He couldn't even put a name to it. It was like oranges or fruit of some kind. He wanted to sink his teeth into it. It was getting closer; he closed his eyes and panted, soaking it in.

Something inside him snapped. That little part of Scott that had been clinging to human reasoning got lost in the animal need of his wolf. The beta turned. There it was. The thing he wanted.

"Hey, McCall, what the hell are you doing up here?"

The beta ignored the words, they didn't matter. He stalked toward the scent he needed. The thing he wanted backed away from him. Retreated and closed a door between them. He rested his head against the door. He tried to rein himself in, needed to get back in control.

He shook his head, held his breath. He knocked on the door. Tried to keep hold on the human parts of his mind.

"Jackson, let me in." Scott said.

There was silence from the other side of the door. Scott gritted his teeth as he took another breath. It was so strong, so close. It made his mouth water.

"Please…" Scott begged, "please let me in."

"No way! What the hell man? You looked like you were going to murder me a second ago. I already told you I'd take Allison to the formal, back off." Jackson called from the other side of the door.

"This isn't about that," Scott said, "I… I need to talk to you."

"We're talking." Jackson said.

"If I was really going to kill you this door couldn't stop me. Now please, open the door!" Scott begged again.

"What do you want?"

Scott didn't know how to tell Jackson what he wanted. He just needed to be closer, needed to get into Jackson's space and figure out what was all over him that he wanted so badly.

"You've got something I need," Scott choked out, "Please!"

There was silence and Scott let his head rest against the door, his breathing was becoming ragged again. He could hear Jackson's heartbeat on the other side of the door. It was racing. He couldn't tell if it was fear or something else.

"Tell me what you want and I'll open the door." Jackson said.

"Fuck Jackson I don't know!" Scott's self-control was frayed almost to the point of snapping. "Please, just let me inside, I'll figure it out once you open the door."

"Is this some crazy werewolf thing?" Jackson asked.

Scott wondered if it was, god he was a terrible werewolf, he never stopped to think about that sort of thing. Maybe it was that, maybe it was something else.

"Please Jackson," Scott hated how much need was threaded through his throat, it sounded raw and hoarse, "I need you to let me in there."

Scott pressed his body against the door, taking deep breaths. It was so close, so close but just out of reach. The anticipation was like lightning dancing on his nerves. He could hear Jackson's breathing on the other side of the door.

"Please…" Scott tried again. The door suddenly opened and Scott stumbled forward into Jackson.

Jackson's body went rigid when Scott collided with him. It was Jackson; it was on his skin, in his hair. Scott wanted it so badly, his jeans felt like they were too small suddenly.

"W-what the hell?" Jackson said.

Scott buried his face against Jackson's chest. Breathed him in, it was everything that Jackson normally was and something more, that sweet citrus edge was pulling Scott's sanity apart thread by thread.

"I need this," Scott said, "Please."

Scott couldn't look up into Jackson's face, couldn't see what he was sure would be smug superiority. He waited for Jackson to tell him to fuck off, to push him away.

He felt Jackson's body shifting under his hands and he gripped the shirt Jackson was wearing tightly, closed his eyes. Scott took a desperate breath thinking it was going to be the last chance he had to get Jackson's scent into his memory while he was so close.

He heard the door shut behind him. No hands pushed him away. He couldn't bring himself to look up into Jackson's eyes but he tilted his head up, got his nose against Jackson's neck and sucked air desperately into his lungs. Jackson's body trembled against him.

Scott wished that Jackson would say something, anything other than telling him to go away, wanted to hear his voice so it wasn't so awkward. He was clinging to Jackson breathing him in like it was the only way he could get oxygen and the guy was a statue.

"I-is this ok?" Scott asked.

"Yeah…" Jackson whispered.

"You'll tell me when it's not ok?" Scott asked.

"Yeah…"

Scott got worried, there wasn't any fear scent coming off of Jackson, not that he could detect over the intoxicating mixture of whatever it was leaking from Jackson's skin. Scott flinched when Jackson lifted his arms above his head, wasn't sure what to do at first.

"You can take it off if you want," Jackson said, "my shirt or whatever else."

Scott swallowed nervously, curled his hands under the hem of Jackson's shirt and lifted it off. He looked into Jackson's face for the first time since coming into the room. Pale blue eyes watched him curiously, something swirling in the depths that Scott couldn't put into words.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing," Scott mumbled, "I-I just…"

"Is this going to be the only time that we… do whatever it is that we're doing?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know." Scott said. He hated that he didn't know what was going on, he broke away from Jackson's gaze, buried his face against the taller boy's skin. The fire in his body was getting worse, more desperate. He felt the wolf in his mind howling out its want. It fractured his concentration, his self-control shattered apart. "It's like I'm not in control."

"Let it out." Jackson said, "I want to see it, want to see what it's like."

Scott ground his teeth together, that wasn't what he was expecting Jackson to say. It was what he wanted, but he wasn't sure if Jackson really wanted it too.

"Jackson..."

"Let it go Scott, stop holding back. I need to see it, need to see if it's something I could live with having inside me." Jackson said.

"Is that it?" Scott asked. Some part of him wanted Jackson to say it was more, part of him wanted to say that was all it was.

"I don't know, but we're not going to find out if all you do is stand here sniffing me. Can't we just… you know do this or whatever, then figure out what it means later?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know…" Scott said.

"Come on McCall," Jackson said gripping Scott by the back of the head and pressing their bodies fully together. "Let it go, I can take whatever it is you've got I'm sure."

Something in Jackson's voice, the challenge, the familiar smirk on his face that for the first time wasn't arrogance but something more playful brought down the last of the barriers Scott had thrown up to keep the wolf at bay.

He let it out; he was going to give the wolf what it wanted. He was going to give Jackson what he wanted too. Primal need leapt down his spine and into his gut.

Jackson was bigger than he was, but his weight was inconsequential. Scott wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist, picked him up and hurled him across the few feet of space between them and the bed. Jackson's arms flailed as his body went flying through the air. He grunted at the impact, landing on his bed with one leg hanging off the edge.

"Holy fuck," Jackson said, "I wasn't expecting… oh shit."

Scott crossed the distance, dropped his body onto Jackson and pinned him to the bed. Jackson trembled as Scott's mouth came down on his throat. Scott groaned deliriously at the taste, it was everything the smell had promised and so much more. He sucked and bit at the sensitive skin, needed to make sure that anyone who saw Jackson would know that he belonged to someone.

Jackson whined lightly and tried to push his head away. He let out a low warning growl and Jackson froze again. Human reason was sinking again and animal instinct took over. He needed more, needed more of the scent, more of the taste.

The body under him was shaking, fear starting to leak off its skin. That wasn't right, wasn't how it was supposed to be. He licked at the skin he had caught between his teeth. The hands pushing at him started stroking his neck instead. Better, it was so much better. The fear faded and something new picked its way through, filling his lungs up and sending fire down into his groin.

He licked and nipped his way down the body's frame, stopped to investigate the tiny nipples that were hard, begging for attention. He caught one in his mouth, rolled it lightly between his teeth. He heard a gasp of pleasure and the new scent spiked harder. It was exactly what he wanted. He needed more, decided to tease the other nipple to see if it would give him more of what he wanted.

The body under him thrust up, grinding into his stomach. That was good, everything was good. He licked his way down, tight ridges of muscle laced with that sweet citrus scent shaking under his tongue. He wanted more. He ran his claws along the sensitive skin, the body underneath him stilling at the drag of the sharp points.

The fear was back, but it was mixed up with the sweet citrus and the need that was pouring out of the body underneath him. It was worried…

Scott shook his head. Not "it", Jackson. Jackson was worried. "You're ok; I'm not going to hurt you, going to make you feel good. Want more of you." Scott said. His voice was feral, resonating with the wolf's need.

"Oh fuck," Jackson panted, "Yes."

That was what Scott wanted, consent, wanted Jackson to want it as much as he did. Scott buried his face back into Jackson's stomach, traced the muscles with his tongue and ran possessive hands along Jackson's sides and chest. Jackson was panting, grinding his hips up into Scott's body, trying to get friction.

Scott pinned Jackson's hips to the bed, growled against his abdomen and made his way back up to the hardened nipples. Jackson twitched and whined when Scott's teeth clamped over one of them.

"Fuck!" Jackson hissed out. He groaned and made low soft rumbling noises that made Scott harder. He palmed Jackson's dick through his jeans, loved the hitching breath it pulled out of his body. Scott switched to nibble on Jackson's other nipple as he undid Jackson's jeans. "Fuck, Scott please, I need more."

Scott growled against Jackson's skin, abandoned the nipple he had been teasing and made his way further down. He reached into Jackson's jeans through the opening at the front of his boxers, careful not to catch Jackson's clothes or skin with the sharp points of his claws. He seized Jackson's cock in a firm grip. Jackson gasped, Scott wanted to hear more, he tugged firmly and Jackson's hips jerked forward as Scott pulled the heated flesh into the open air.

"Please," Jackson begged.

Jackson was the one begging now, that was how it was supposed to be. Begging Scott to give him what he needed. Scott would let him have what he wanted, would get what he wanted too.

Scott licked at the tip of Jackson's dick, snaked his tongue around the crown of it before pulling back to look up to see the effect it had. Jackson had covered his face with one arm, was using the other to paw mindlessly at his own stomach and chest. Scott licked up from the base of Jackson's cock to the tip and grinned when Jackson began to drag his nails along his skin.

"Please… no more teasing, I need more." Jackson begged.

Scott ran his claws lightly along Jackson's stomach, watched as Jackson's fingers pulled away, curled lightly in the air. He loved the way the sensation made Jackson's dick strain into the air. Scott wanted to hear more, wanted to see more, taste more.

The head of Jackson's dick was swollen, needy looking. Scott knew what that was like, could feel it himself where his own dick strained against the zipper of his jeans. Right now was about Jackson though; it was about giving Jackson what he needed.

Scott licked around the tip again, tasting the fluid leaking from the slit, twisted his tongue in trying to get more. It was better than the citrus on Jackson's skin.

"Please!" Jackson begged, sounding even more desperate.

Scott gave in, wrapped his lips around the head of Jackson's dick and sucked lightly, twisting his tongue against the underside, teasing even as he delivered a bit more of what he was asked for.

Jackson made choked noises, Scott looked up and watched as he twisted his head back and forth, one hand running through his own hair, the other still pawing at the air as though Jackson wanted to grab onto Scott's head or neck but was afraid to.

Scott sucked harder at Jackson's dick, dropping down further along the hot length of it. Jackson bucked up into his mouth and Scott let him thrust up into his mouth.

"Fuck," Jackson said, "Fuck yes."

Scott closed his eyes, letting his lips and tongue glide over Jackson, lost in the heat, the scent, and the flavor of it. Scott undid his own pants, pulled his dick out and fisted over it lightly, groaning around Jackson in his mouth. He gave Jackson a few more light teasing flicks of his tongue before pulling off. Jackson grunted in dismay, looked down into Scott's face with desperate eyes.

Scott pulled Jackson's jeans and boxers off, buried his face in Jackson's balls. He mouthed them wetly, sucking in the soft skin and rolling them in his hand as his tongue trailed back up Jackson's shaft and around the tip to collect more of the leaking fluid. He sucked the tip back into his mouth as he let his fingers brush down over hot skin, between Jackson's legs and against ring of muscle he found there, he was careful of his claws, hadn't regained enough control to shift back fully human.

Jackson bucked up into his mouth again; it made Scott groan in need, which caused Jackson to twitch harder. They were creating an escalating circuit of desire. He released Jackson's cock and went back to mouthing his balls.

"Scott," Jackson begged, "Come on, I need more… I'm too hard; need you to get me off."

"Roll over." Scott commanded.

Jackson's dick strained in the air, twitching with desire, the muscular ring Scott was running his thumb over contracted as well. Jackson hesitated for a moment. Scott leaned forward and licked up the vein and over the tip of Jackson's cock again, pressed the pad of his thumb harder against Jackson's trembling body, loved the way the tip of his claw dragging against the sensitive skin just above Jackson's entrance made him pant nervously. Jackson's legs spread further apart, the desperate sound of his breath ringing out.

"What are you going to do?" Jackson asked, voice shaking almost as much as his body.

Scott didn't answer with words; instead he ducked his head down, removed his thumb and licked against Jackson's ass, dipping his tongue slightly into the ring of muscle. It was too late to change the position now; the taste of Jackson the feel of the muscles quivering against his tongue was too much. He got his hands under Jackson's knees, folded them up against Jackson's chest.

He swirled his tongue around and Jackson gasped out, panted babbling nonsense. It went right to Scott's dick. Scott crawled further up in the bed, pushing Jackson's legs up, putting his body at an angle so most of Jackson's weight was resting on his upper back and shoulders.

Jackson's hands gripped Scott's knees stroked over the denim covering his thighs, grasping blindly underneath his folded up body until he caught Scott's dick in a firm grip. It caused Scott to moan and try to get his tongue deeper into Jackson.

"Fuck… Scott," Jackson begged, "please, I need more, you're killing me."

He twisted Scott's dick, pulled and tugged wildly. Scott gasped against Jackson's skin, licked harder, brought one of his hands up to curl around Jackson's cock. He matched Jackson's pace and force, kept licking into his body and mouthing wet kisses over the tight slick skin.

Scott wanted to fuck Jackson, wanted to be in him but he couldn't break away, wanted to keep his mouth where it was, his tongue where it was, loved the taste of Jackson's skin, loved the way Jackson's legs were quivering under his hands.

He looked down into Jackson's face, pale blue eyes barely visible through the half closed lids, Jackson's body was almost bent in two and it was probably getting difficult to breath. Jackson whined in need and Scott licked into him harder, shifted his grip, tugged and pulled more insistently. Scott watched Jackson's balls draw up, felt Jackson's body seize up as he unloaded onto his own chest and neck, the angle almost causing it to hit Jackson in the face.

Jackson's grip on him tightened almost painfully, the ring of muscle twitched with need against Scott's mouth. Jackson started stroking Scott wildly, combined with the sight of Jackson covered in the pale white fluid it sent Scott tumbling over the edge, he mewled out his pleasure into Jackson's ass as he came all over Jackson's hand that kept pulling and twisting over the sensitive head of his dick.

It was too much, Jackson wouldn't let go, was trying to milk everything out of him and he trembled, letting Jackson's legs go as he crawled out from under him so the Jackson could stretch out his cramped muscles.

Jackson made a noise of protest when Scott pulled his dick out of Jackson's grasp, but it switched to an interested noise as Scott sucked Jackson's spent cock into his mouth. It was only a few moments before Jackson was trying to pull Scott off his overly sensitive dick.

Scott licked his way up Jackson's body, savoring the sweat on his skin, the sweet citrus, and the little trails of fluid Jackson had painted himself with. Scott cleaned it all up with his tongue and Jackson was panting by the time Scott got all of it off his chest and neck, savoring the taste.

"Fuck," Jackson gasped out, "I just watched you lick my own semen off my chest."

Scott made an affirmative noise against Jackson's neck, nibbled lightly and sucking to create another mark.

"I think it was probably the second hottest thing I've ever seen." Jackson whispered before leaning up to nibble experimentally at Scott's shoulder.

Scott pulled back and looked down into Jackson's blue eyes. "What was the hottest thing?" he asked.

"You're head between my legs trying to get at my prostate with your tongue." Jackson said with a grin.

"Maybe I'll get to it next time." Scott said, "Maybe I'll use something different to get to it."

Jackson's eyes clouded over with something that Scott couldn't identify. "Is there going to be a next time?" he asked. Jackson's voice was soft, vulnerable, absent its normal arrogance.

Scott watched Jackson's face carefully, carded his fingers through blonde hair. "If you keep doing whatever it was that made you smell like you did today you're going to have to keep me leashed up somewhere to keep my head out of your crotch every second of every day."

Jackson's eyes got wide. Scott grinned down at him. He could get used to this, seeing Jackson blissed out and trembling under his body.

"You like how I smelled today?" Jackson asked, "So fucking glad they were out of my regular body wash at the store."

Scott laughed, it was amazing how one little thing could have caused so much. In a way he felt like a lot of the tension had been drained out of his muscles. Being here, with Jackson, it was almost perfect. Almost...

"There's just one more thing I wanted to try…" Scott said, more hesitant than he had intended.

"Do it," Jackson said, "Whatever it is I want it." The pale blue eyes regarded him with hunger, a feeling Scott had wrestled with all day, knew too well after his experiences through the day.

Scott trailed his thumb along Jackson's lower lip then brought his mouth down, flicked his tongue lightly over Jackson's lips and then into Jackson's mouth. Jackson sucked on his tongue. Scott pulled back a little but Jackson pushed himself up on his elbows, kissing and nipping at Scott's lips seemingly unable to get enough.

Scott pushed Jackson back down onto the bed breaking their kiss. "That was a lot more interest than I was expecting."

"Well," Jackson said, "We're going to have to get cleaned up and try that kiss again."

Scott glanced towards a door that he assumed led to a bathroom. "Oh yeah?" That could be fun, but he liked where he was at. He leaned his head down and ran his tongue up Jackson's jugular, over his chin, and then across his lips again. Jackson's mouth was perfect, tasted perfect, made perfect noises. Scott wanted to know what else it was perfect at.

Jackson licked his lips, tracing experimentally along where Scott's had just been. "Yeah, I kind of want to know what you taste like." he said.

"You couldn't tell right there?" Scott asked. He ran playful hands down Jackson's side, interested in the hitching breath that Jackson took as Scott's fingers ghosted over his skin.

"Yeah…" Jackson mumbled, "Mostly I could only taste myself."

Scott watched Jackson's skin flush. Light pink suffusing his skin. It started from his chest, ran up his neck all the way to his ears. Scott crawled up Jackson's body a little bit and nipped lightly at Jackson's earlobe, moaned appreciatively when Jackson's hands gripped his hips firmly.

"Well at least now you know what I was so desperate for." Scott teased before leaning back down to mouth at Jackson's throat again. "I can't wait to spread that soap over you with my own hands." he said against the warm skin of Jackson's collarbone.

"Scott?" Jackson's voice was strained, cracked a little bit when he said his name.

Scott didn't answer, made an inquisitive noise as he trailed little kisses down Jackson's neck and chest, sucking in wet breaths from against the flushed skin.

"If that's true why the fuck are we still in this bed?" Jackson asked. Scott chuckled a little when Jackson alternately pushed and pulled at Scott's hips, seemingly unsure if he wanted Scott to keep going or get to the shower.

"What about the party downstairs." Scott asked, though he didn't really care.

"Fuck the party, they've got beer." Jackson said.

It was good enough for Scott, he pulled Jackson to his feet and they made their way towards the bathroom, it was slow going though, Jackson was having difficulty walking with Scott nuzzling at the back of his neck and running teeth over his spine.


End file.
